


Fool's Gold

by peteandrepeat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Multi, enjoy the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteandrepeat/pseuds/peteandrepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano works along with his brother in the family café named 'Vargas Café'. Romano had always been bored and un-interested with his work, until a certain green eyed beauty enters the café</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But I don't regret falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I just wanted to inform that I won't be adding the characters accents since they are hard to write, and most of the time, hard to comprehend. Thank you

Romano drummed his fingers on the counter top, his other hand had his chin resting on it, Romano felt his brother's arm wrap around his shoulders. his brother had always been the friendly type. "Cmon broody cheer up! You won't be attracting any customers with a scary face like that!" his brother, Feliciano said as he poked his brothers cheek 

 

Romano groaned and shrugged his brother's arm off his shoulder "yeah whatever, I think your boyfriend is here" Romano said as he pointed at the door, that made a little 'ching' sound when somebody entered.

A tall, blonde man, with slicked back hair, blue eyes, and a very muscular body type, entered the shop, giving Feliciano the smallest of smiles. "Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed running up to the taller man, giving him a hug. "You're back from Germany?" Feliciano asked, giving the other man a peck on the cheek. "Yes, how have you been?" Germany asked Feliciano, returning the peck on the cheek 

 

"Gross, get a room!" Romano exclaimed at the couple, shaking his head. The couple in front of him just chuckled and walked to one of the the tables in the café, proceeding to talk about Ludwig's trip in Germany, and whatnot. Romano truly envied the relationship they had, since he always thought nobody has ever going to love a hot mess like him. Sighing Romano, went back to work 

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and 3 men entered. 2 of whom Romano recognized, which where Francis, a French man whom always complained about the coffee. Ludwig's brother Gilbert. Although the third one, whom he didn't recognize had beautiful green eyes, light messy brown hair, and a smile that could light up the world

Brown eyes met green, and Romano could swear, he wasn't going to regret this


	2. But I'm not done yet, falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano meets the beautiful spanish man, and things go on from there

When their eyes met Romano could swear his knees felt like jelly, his tongue swelled up he couldn't speak, and in his stomach it felt as if somebody released a swarm of butterflies. The green eyed beauty walked up to the counter and studied the menu on the chalkboard behind Romano. "could I have the black tea por favor?" the man asked, and when Romano heard that cute Spanish accent, the butterflies in his stomach became stronger. Romano hoped to whatever God above there was, that he wasn't blushing "y-yeah, coming right up" Romano said as he went to make the man's tea

 

Antonio watched the man in front of his stutter out a response, with a bit of red dusting his cheeks. Antonio smiled when the man turned away from him to make his tea. Antonio has known Francis and Gilbert for a quite while now, but they never told him about the adorable man making his tea. Antonio turned around, and faced Gilbert "why didn't you tell me that your brother's boyfriend, has a cute brother?" he asked, the corners of his lips tugging into a smirk. "you never asked" Gilbert retorted, with a shrug. Antonio simply shook his head. Of course Gilbert would give him a silly response. Antonio, turned back around to face the counter, and at the exact same time the man had finished his drink

 

"Your Feliciano's brother right?" Antonio asked, receiving a fast nod in response. "then you should know about Ludwig's and Gilbert's welcome back party" Antonio asked, raising a single eyebrow. Romano, huffed a sigh. It was all his brother would talk about. "Yes, of course I know" Romano snapped back. Antonio a bit taken about the cute boy's, now snappy attitude, completely different from the nervous wreck he was before. "so I would expect your cute face to be at the party, no?' Antonio asked, hoping to get a bashful response from the boy. As he wanted, Romano's cheeks became a tinted pink "Party's aren't really my type of scene" Romano said, it was in fact true. Romano would much rather, be wrapped around blankets, marathoning some random show on Netflix.

 

"A shame really, I would've liked to see you there" Antonio said, taking a sip from his tea, which was still hot, but he didn't mind. "well sorry to disappoint you" Romano said, in his mind now, he was planning what outfit he would wear to the party. "well, I hope to see you there" the green eyed beauty said to Romano, with a wink, walking away with Francis, and Gilbert. " _I hope to see YOU there"_   Romano thought in his mind, watching the man walk away. "Jesus Christ" Romano said, putting his face in his hands to hide the fact that he was blushing wildly. Also to cover up the silly, stupid god damn smile, he had on

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Romano had currently had a simple, yet stylish blue button up shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and dress shoes. Romano was currently deciding on which tie he should wear. Romano, had already styled up his hair a bit, and put on the most expensive colonge he had. Feliciano walked by his room and let out a low whistle "Who are you dressing up for?" Feliciano asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Romano "shut up, stupid face!" Romano exclaimed, slamming the door on Feliciano. Romano was going to go with the black tie.

 

Antonio waited for a special someone, as he checked his watch for what seemed the billionth time. 8:05 PM it read, Antonio let out a sigh, and directed his attention back to whatever Francis was talking about. "Antonio it's been like the 20th time you've checked your watch, who's the special gut" Francis asked him, with an obnoxious smirk. "felicianosbrother" Antonio said rapidly "excuse me I didn't get that" Francis cooed "Feliciano's brother" Antonio said sighing, defeatedly. "aha!" Francis exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air "yeah he's cute and stuff, but i've got to warn ya, he has a bit of a temper on him" Francis said, in a bit more serious tone now. Antonio rolled his eyes "I'm sure I can handle an anger issue" Antonio said "ok, but it's not like that" Francis said, but before he could finish what he was going to say, the door opened, and in came Romano.  Antonio was now approaching him. Francis shook his head sighing "young love" he mumbled under his breath, not being able to be heard because of the loud music

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might update at least twice a week, or maybe 3? idk yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I just wanted to say that I've been writing fics for a long time, but I've never really published them. Feel free to correct me in any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you, and enjoy the fic  
> (P.S, I know the first chapter is kinda short, but don't worry they'll get longer)


End file.
